Postizo
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: "Bueno, en ese preciso momento ella supo la respuesta. Izaya era diferente, pero más allá que eso, era un caso como pocos, y como con los juguetes, cuando uno es defectuoso o esta roto, es despreciado por todos, sin darle la oportunidad de demostrar que su diferencia podría hacerlo mucho mejor que el modelo ideal." [NO es un fic Namie x Izaya] Contiene leve mención Shizaya ONE-SHOT


_Bien, como dije, leer el fic es mejor que darles una explicación, pero bien, al respecto de este diré que solo me nació escribirlo para tener una perspectiva de Izaya :'v Aunque a decir verdad el fanfic esta mas bien centrado en Namie, por motivos que ni yo entiendo(? Supongo que se me antojo desarrollar algo sobre ella, y como amo a Izaya pues también lo metí en esto, mencionando algo de su relación con ella y, sutilmente, con cierta bestia 7w7r (porque Fujoshi :'v)_

 _Sobre el titulo...ya se darán cuenta de por qué es ese xD_

 _En fin~ ya di mucha palabrería, así que les dejo. En verdad espero que esta cosa les guste. Personalmente a mi me gusto escribirla x'D_

* * *

POSTIZO

Namie Yagiri siempre supo que el amor que sentía por su hermano menor iba más allá del simple aprecio que se tiene por un familiar, y aunque cualquiera pensaría que eso era algo malo, a ella era lo que menos le importaba en el mundo, pues las cosas eran bastante simples en su cabeza: Ella lo amaba, con todo su ser; y por eso mismo siempre cuidaría de él, lo protegería y le daría todo lo que quisiera, todo con tal de verlo feliz, pues dejando de lado las molestias que eso le ocasionaba, la felicidad de Seiji era su propia felicidad.

Limpiar sus actos y darle a esa muñeca rota, procurar su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Acaso eso no era amor?

Namie no podía entender un amor más fuerte y puro que el que tenía hacia su hermano; por ello, aunque para el mundo significara una aberración, a ella le era absolutamente irrelevante. El mundo completo estaba lo suficientemente lleno de otras tonterías como para que la opinión de este sobre su vida tuviera el derecho de ser considerada.

Para ella nada tenía mayor importancia que su hermano…

Incluso cuando había perdido su puesto como directora de la compañía, y se había visto obligada a trabajar como secretaria con a quien desde un principio ella había tachado de enfermo mental…aunque había significado una humillación para alguien con su inteligencia y preparación, si con ello podía seguir cuidando y amando a su Seiji, entonces podría soportarlo; además, y de cualquier modo, actualmente no estaba del todo molesta por la situación.

-o-o-o-

Mientras la pelinegra se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la comida del día, miro unos segundos, y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, hacia la habitación de su jefe, sabiendo de ante mano que este no saldría de aquel lugar en un buen rato, pues desde su llegada –hace al menos una hora- se había mostrado pensativo, y cuando ese hombre estaba en tal estado la reclusión era su medio de defensa y confort, aunque a veces esta misma le jugaba en contra, hundiéndolo en lo que para ella parecían indicios de depresión.

Suspirando, Namie comenzó a cortar algunos vegetales, esperando que, con suerte, todo fuera mejor más tarde, ya que dejando de lado los problemas que le suponía como secretaria el que su jefe estuviera indispuesto, no deseaba presenciar nuevamente un escenario como el de aquella vez…

Deteniendo un momento el cuchillo con el que cortaba algunas papas, dejo que su mente vagara más allá de su común hilo, permitiéndose considerar cosas que hasta el momento había preferido guardar en un cajón oscuro tras ese acontecimiento.

Los seres humanos eran criaturas incapaces de vivir sin relacionarse mutuamente con todo lo que los rodeaba, y aunque algunos eran partidarios de ser solo espectadores del mundo, otros buscaban relacionarse estrechamente con este, creando lazos con los que buscaban permanecer atados a "algo". Había también otro tipo de personas, por supuesto, como quienes quieren ser una forma, pero son de otra por más que traten de cambiar, siendo de ese modo por varias razones, y así, quizá, había otros tantos casos especiales.

Los primeros lazos que una persona desarrollaba al inicio de su vida, eran obviamente la familia, pues a esta nos encontrábamos conectados sin elección alguna gracias a la genética. Estos eran lazos extraños, a su parecer, pues lejos de ser más abiertos en comparación a los que se desarrollaban poco a poco con los desconocidos que nos topábamos en el camino, más bien marcaban limites…e imponían tabús, como el de ella y Seiji.

¿Por qué los seres humanos tenían la capacidad de convertir personas ajenas en familia, pero no podían hacer a la familia algo diferente?

Para cualquiera era fácil hacer a una amiga su hermana, a un hombre su padrastro, a un niño su hijo, o a un chico su novio.

Ella a veces pensaba, como todos, que algunas cosas en el sistema estaban mal estipuladas por la sociedad, y ahora, gracias al informante –esperaba no se enterara de ello- mantenía en mente que todo en la realidad era subjetivo si se analizaba detenidamente, de tal forma que al final uno era realmente libre de elegir que hacer y qué no.

Cambiar, crear, cortar lazos; en ese aspecto, los sentimientos eran determinantes muy complejos pero claros. Uno podía pasar de querer o apreciar un poco algo a amarlo u odiarlo, o viceversa. A eso realmente no le daba muchas vueltas, pues esos cambios que hacían los seres humanos era lo que los caracterizaba como tales.

Con una ligera y extraña sonrisa en el rostro, Namie continuo moviendo el cuchillo, escuchando atentamente el sonido que este hacia al pegar con la tabla.

Si era sincera, y aunque siempre argumentaba que lo que sentía por Seiji no estaba mal, esto solo demostraba que la opinión popular a veces si la ponía mal, pero aun con todo, sabía que su amor por Seiji jamás cambiaria, era imposible, pues a su filosofía ella era libre de creerlo así, como también de agregar tal vez a una persona más a su vida, ocupando el lugar que a le hacía falta llenar, sin saberlo, en su afán por normalizar las cosas.

De acuerdo, se estaba poniendo algo profundo el asunto.

Mientras veía el agua caer sobre las verduras ya picadas, Namie se permitió recordar el evento que le había hecho considerar tales cosas hace tan solo unos días…

-o-o-o-

Cuando había comenzado a trabajar para aquel fastidiosos informante, al que desde un principio había juzgado de una y mil maneras, se limitó a cumplir con lo que el contrato marcaba únicamente. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la vida que aquel singular personaje llevara, siempre y cuando esto no interviniera con su hermano y ella. Simplemente ella hacia su trabajo al pie de la letra, sin importarle nada más sobre lo que sucediera a su alrededor durante su estancia en aquel departamento, pero, como era imposible para la percepción de una mujer como ella, fue cuestión de tiempo para que incluso inconscientemente se hiciera notas mentales sobre alguna que otra cosa.

Realmente esos incidentes pudieron haber pasado como algo digno de poder ignorarse, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo…

Las primeras veces que sucedió, se trataban de cosas tiradas en el suelo. Un lapicero, un celular, alguna pieza del tablero, etc. A veces solo era un objeto, a veces dos o tres. No habría sido extraño encontrarlos en el piso, ciertamente, pues ella sabía que algunas personas tenían malos hábitos, y ser un desordenado era común para cualquier hombre que vivía solo, aunque tal vez no para un informante. Además, el estado de los objetos era extraño; estos comúnmente estaban rotos, como si los hubieran arrojado con fuerza.

Esos habían sido los primeros acontecimientos con los que se encontró. Después, una mañana al llegar, se encontraría con una ventana rota, que al parecer había terminado así tras recibir el golpe de un florero.

No se partió la cabeza pensando en eso.

Sin palabras, ella se encargó en varias ocasiones de solucionar asuntos como ese con una llamada, sin preguntar nada al dueño del lugar ni siquiera cuanto esté ahí se encontrara, trabajando como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque a veces si con uno que otro comentario sarcástico que rápidamente recibía otro en respuesta de parte del pelinegro.

A pesar de la extrañeza de los actos, había pensado que todo era algo normal a final de cuentas, pues asumía que alguien con el trabajo y actitud tan repulsiva de aquel sujeto seguro lograba enojar a más de una persona.

Ella atribuyo todos los sucesos a algún descuido o a personas ajenas al lugar, que iban a este para tratar asuntos con Izaya; pero jamás analizo el por qué todo sucedía tras su turno, después de ir a casa, que era cuando usualmente el informante llegaba de sus trabajos de campo, y cuando, por supuesto, el lugar estaba "cerrado".

Pasado un tiempo, en el que con la (molesta) convivencia diaria con el informante se forjo una opinión más sólida sobre este -en la que por supuesto no lo bajo de sociópata- y tras el cual tampoco le dio vueltas a los repetitivos casos que a veces encontraba en las mañanas sobre el suelo, cuadros o ventanas, todo siguió su curso sin más.

 _Izaya era un hombre malvado, controlador y con serios problemas mentales, y aparentemente hacia enojar mucho a algunos de sus clientes, al grado que estos dañaban los mobiliarios, haciéndola trabajar más de lo acordado a ella al tener que limpiar tales desastres._

Eso era lo único que Namie creyó que le bastaba saber…hasta que aquello sucedió.

Fue un día cualquiera, en la que realmente nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Arregló algunos papeles, agendo citas, se encargó de uno que otro asunto pendiente, y cosas así. Izaya no se presentó en la oficina, aunque si le llamo para pedirle que moviera una pieza del tablero, antes de despedirse con su usual tono burlón y colgar. Ella simplemente hizo lo que se le había pedido.

Más tarde, su celular volvió a sonar.

 _-¿Ahora qué? –fue su forma de contestar._

 _\- Creo que alguien se fue de pinta con cierta persona, Incestuosa-san~_

 _-Agh…Esa mocosa…_

 _-De cualquier modo, me gustaría aprovechar para hacerte una pregunta. –el tono que Izaya había usado en ese momento fue un poco diferente, pero ella no le presto mucha atención._

 _-Mhn._

 _-"Es malvado como pocos, y común como muchos", ¿Qué crees que sea, Namie-san?_

 _-Lo único que viene a mi cabeza es tu nombre. –dijo sin más mientras sonreía con algo de burla._

Justo después, y soltando un apenas audible _, "correcto",_ Izaya colgó.

Ella no hizo más que guardar su celular y seguir con lo suyo, mientras anotaba mentalmente que debía hablar con aquella mocosa, Mika, pues no le agradaba que hiciera faltar con sus deberes a su Seiji.

Al final de su jornada, y algo enfadada por tener que quedarse un poco más tarde de lo usual debido a una llamada de a quien Izaya le había advertido desde un principio que era importante nunca ignorar, cerro el departamento sin extrañarle que su jefe no se presentara en este en todo el día.

Tras salir del edificio, sabiendo que nadie la esperaba y teniendo ganas de caminar, decidió llegar a su hogar de ese modo, mientras pensaba en su hermano y en cómo podría hacer que este parara de dejarse influenciar tanto por la maldita chica esa, sin encontrar alguna solución a ello.

Iba a paso lento cuando detuvo este unos segundos al pasar por una tienda de juguetes, que le recordó fugazmente su niñez al ver la gran cantidad de muñecas que había en el mostrador. Por un breve momento recordó que, en ese tiempo deseo un poco tener un hermano o hermana, pues desde luego, ella no veía a Seiji así aunque este tenía ese título; él era algo más…

Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su camino, dirigiéndose a una tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba al final de la calle, ya que necesitaba pasar a comprar algunos víveres. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando quiso sacar su cartera para preparar el dinero, que noto que había olvidado su bolso en la oficina, por lo que maldiciendo el inusual descuido volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez, debido a que las llaves de su departamento igual estaban dentro el bolso, y tal descuido le haría llegar muy tarde.

Apenas se encontró de nuevo frente a su lugar de trabajo, lo primero que noto fue que la puerta no tenía seguro. Frunciendo el ceño, se adentró lenta y silenciosamente al lugar, sabiendo la clase de peligros que podía haber gracias a los trabajos que ahí se realizaban. El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, cuando ella recordaba perfectamente el haber dejado las luces encendida, como siempre.

Activando el interruptor más cercano, reparo en este no funcionaba, o más bien, que las lámparas estaban rotas.

Namie pensó en salir de aquel lugar inmediatamente, conseguir un teléfono y marcarle a Izaya para informarle de la situación, pues todo indicaba que alguien había entrado al lugar (y que incluso podía aun estar en este). Ese informante debía llegar y encargarse de asegurar el piso antes que ella arriesgar su vida para recuperar su bolso, que necesitaba urgentemente para poder irse a casa.

Estaba por hacer lo pensado cuando un débil sonido se dejó escuchar. Ella no pudo estar segura de haberlo oído hasta que este se repitió de nueva cuenta, y aunque al principio le alarmo el pensar que se trataba del presunto infractor, al dar un paso atrás lo escucho nuevamente, y reconoció el sonido como un suspiro, de esos que suenan ahogados, como quien trata de parar de llorar.

Sin comprender lo que sucedía, se atrevió a dar algunos pasos enfrente, bajando por las escaleras hasta la sala, donde gracias las débiles luces que se filtraban por las grandes ventanas y a sus ojos que poco a poco lograban acostumbrase a la oscuridad, ubico varios papeles tirados en el suelo, así como también celulares, jarrones, libros y demás.

La mesa de centro estaba volcada, de modo que el tablero y las piezas que usualmente reposaban en esta se encontraban también en el suelo.

Volteando a un lado, y alcanzando a ver una pequeña parte de la cocina en vista de que la puerta que daba hacia esta estaba abierta, comprobó que el desastre solo parecía haber sucedido en la estancia donde ella se encontraba.

Ubicando su bolso colgando solitario en el perchero, lo tomo y localizo su celular, donde busco el número de su jefe antes de marcar la tecla para llamar, levantando la mirada y observando a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que un rítmico tono comenzaba a sonar en la habitación, tirado justo frente al escritorio, donde encima de este había toda una revolución.

¿Acaso Izaya estaba en el departamento? Aquel celular era el que siempre traía consigo… ¿alguien lo habría atacado? ¿Estaría muerto? Las posibilidades de ello eran pocas –conocía a ese tipo- pero de cualquier modo no descarto la idea, por lo que, mirando con más atención el lugar, trato de encontrar algún cuerpo, ya fuera en el suelo o en algún otro lugar.

Cuando estaba por rendirse al no poder ser capaz de visualizar lo que buscaba debido a la poca iluminación, otro suspiro contenido se dejó escuchar, y en esa ocasión ella rápidamente pudo ubicar de donde venía.

Con calma, Namie se acercó a aquel solitario escritorio, al que desde un principio no había puesto demasiada atención, pero en el que ahora que observaba bien se podía notal algo de cabello negro asomarse tras este.

Llegando a un lado del mobiliario, se quedó parada ahí, observando una escena que prácticamente se le hizo imposible, pero que ahí estaba, y aunque dudo que se tratara de su jefe, así era.

Sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas hacia atrás, se encontraba Izaya Orihara, desprovisto de su cazadora y sosteniendo en una de sus manos su navaja, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras su frente la recargaba cansadamente contra el cristal frente a él.

Sus manos podían notarse algo lastimadas, así como todo aquel cuerpo agotado.

Rápidamente ella entendió que nadie más había entrado al departamento…que todo el desastre en este había sido ocasionado por una persona, la misma a la que se debían los anteriores incidentes; Izaya.

No sabía porque estaba Izaya ahí, en aquel estado, y aunque se le ocurrieron varias cosas que decir, algunas más venenosas que otras, por algún motivo no salió palabra alguna de su boca. Tal vez debido a la imagen tan deprimente que el pelinegro estaba dando, o quizá por las lágrimas que alcanzaba a ver escurrir por las blancas mejillas.

Si, ella decía odiarlo pero, para ser sincera, era imposible odiar del todo a una persona con la que convives diariamente; tarde o temprano siempre te dabas cuenta de algo, de pequeñas cosas que te agradaban. Por su lado, aunque Izaya tenía una gran cantidad de razones para ser odiado en todos los aspectos, ella no podía negar que admiraba su inteligencia y lo ordenado que era con las cosas, o su peculiar forma de analizar y elaborar sus planes

¿Qué si estaba loco y era un monstruo cruel? De eso no había dudas, pero ¿por qué era así? Bueno, en ese preciso momento ella supo la respuesta. Izaya era diferente, pero más allá que eso, era un caso como pocos, y como con los juguetes, cuando uno es defectuoso o esta roto, es despreciado por todos, sin darle la oportunidad de demostrar que su diferencia podría hacerlo mucho mejor que el modelo ideal.

No sabía realmente por qué ese hombre era como era, pero tampoco le importo, pues frente a sus ojos encontró algo con lo que se identificó de cierto modo, así que, acercándose a él sin decir nada, tomo asiento, doblado las piernas hacia un lado mientras contemplaba la ciudad.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando noto movimiento, y enseguida sintió la cabeza del informante colocarse sobre su hombro.

-Namie-san, ¿crees que alguien puede llegar amar algo que odia? –murmuro de repente el pelinegro, muy suavemente, y ella no pudo evitar notar un leve temblor en su voz.

No necesito mucho tiempo para poder contestar, pues aunque aquella pregunta tenia potencialmente más de una respuesta, para ella solo existía una, y muy corta en verdad, pues a su parecer las explicaciones para algo así estaban de más debido al subjetivismo que albergaban, y de algún modo, pensaba que Izaya lo sabía.

-Sí, si lo creo.

-¿Incluso si lo que odia le ha hecho daño?

Por un momento creyó comprender lo que sucedía, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo respondió, con completa sinceridad.

-Sí.

Un suave suspiro se dejó escuchar después de su respuesta, y con el entendió que Izaya había temido una negativa.

-Estoy cansado, Namie.

-Lo sé; descansa. –dijo ella con su usual tono de voz, sin dejar de ver a las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle, al mismo tiempo que, en su mente, pensaba en aquello que Seiji nunca pudo ser para ella.

- _Gracias._

-o-

Meneando el contenido de la olla sobre la estufa, Namie pensó que en aquel momento, al estar de esa forma con Izaya, casi pudo sentir un lazo entre ambos; uno como el que _debería tener_ con hermano, y eso de algún modo le hizo sentir bien.

Tal vez podía dejar que este se forjara…ya que, tal como había pensado, ella era libre de elegir las relaciones existentes en su vida, así que bien, si a ojos de los demás lo que debía tener era un hermano, ya lo tenía. De ese modo…se sentía libre ahora de amar del todo a su Seiji.

Sonriendo más abiertamente, Namie no fue capaz de escuchar los quedos pasos que se acercaban a su posición, así como tampoco alcanzar a ver a las personas que, conteniendo la risa, traía una bolsa negra entre sus manos con toda la intención de atrapar con esta la cabeza de su secretaria.

Después de todo, el estofado que ella estaba preparando le había regresado su buen humor.

-o-

-Termine –comento tras dejar sobre la mesa una carpeta, antes de tomar su bolso y salir del departamento escuchando un _"Bye bye, Namie-san~"_ de parte de su jefe.

Ignorándolo, la pelinegra salió del lugar sin ponerle atención a nada en especial, hasta que llego a la calle, donde una ráfaga de viento la hizo percatarse del inusual frio que hacía, siendo que aún faltaba un mes para aquella época…

En ese momento, recordó que había escuchado tal predicción en las noticias de la mañana, de modo que había tomado un abrigo antes de partir al trabajo.

A punto de darse la vuelta, con una mueca de enfado en el rostro, Namie sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, dándose cuenta justo después que se traba de su abrigo.

-Esta algo olvidadiza estos días, Incestuosa-san _~ -_ la burlona voz de Izaya llego a sus oídos al tiempo que giraba el rostro, levantando una ceja.

-¿Preocupado?

-Como jefe que soy, debo preocuparme por mis trabajadores –se encogió de hombros el menor.

Ahogando una risilla, Namie trato de ocultar la amabilidad de su mirada cuando dio la vuelta y se colocó a un lado del informante, tomándolo del brazo.

-En tal caso, acompáñame a casa –murmuro, apresurándose a hablar cundo Izaya estuvo por decir algo –Puede que de regreso mi jefe se decida finalmente a hacer frente a cierta persona que desde hace una semana esta todos los días en el parque hasta altas horas, esperando una respuesta y contaminando el ambiente en grandes cantidades.

Namie sintió el momento exacto en que el informante contuvo el aire unos segundos, antes de soltarlo y comenzar a andar.

-Quien sabe, Namie-san.

Ella solo pudo reprimir una sonrisa, mientras seguía el paso del informante, quien a cada día que pasaba comenzaba a comprender un poco más y procuraba disimuladamente.

Namie pensó que, aunque jamás le importo lazo alguno que el que tenía con su Seiji, no estaba nada mal tener el hermano que alguna vez deseo tener, incluso aunque este fuerza postizo, y que ella, más que ser una hermana a veces pareciera una madre.

-.-.-.-

* * *

 _Bien, pues eso fue todo :'v Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Usualmente siempre me centro en mis personajes principales, escribo desde ellos, pero ahora hice una excepción y la verdad es que no me desagrado demasiado el resultado xD Espero a ustedes tampoco._

 _Merezco alguna opinión?_

 _Esperen un nuevo fic pronto~ (tengo mucha ganas de hacer algo Shizaya y largo! :'3 )_

 _Bye bye~_


End file.
